La Primera Version
by Anngel
Summary: Un RxA... Si, pues ya es una bella y exitosa cantante y un gran artista marsial... Oneshot... La primera Version, de la oreja de vangod


**La Primera Versión**

Y ahí estaba, con el micrófono en la mano y haciéndome mil preguntas, tal vez él ya no me recordaba y si era así, ¿para que tanta molestia?- Era la dulce Akane, se había ido del dojo hace muchos años, tras el ultimo año en la Furinkan. La universidad era lo único que reinaba por ese entonces en su cabeza y pues en su corazón… Ya lo sabemos, reinaba un oji-azul al que jamás logró decirle lo que sentía o ¿reina?- Al poco tiempo me di cuenta que mi vida no estaba destinada a la economía, como lo era con mi hermana Nabiki, pues la carrera de economista le venia como anillo al dedo, a mi pues no, solo logro que me alejase de Nerima y de mi prometido. Entre los pasillos de la facultad de ciencias de la economía de Tokio conocí a una chica que después de oír un poco de mi canto en la ducha del cuarto, me ofreció una prueba en el auditorio de una gran disquera "Universal Music Japan", así fue como comenzó esta historia y porque estoy aquí sobre un escenario, temblando y a punto de decirle a Ranma Saotome que jamás hubo nadie como el en mi vida.

Paso a paso, temblaban mis piernas y me veía un poco sudorosa, mi representante Nabiki T. se había encargado de llevarme hasta la cúspide de los rankings mundiales y la cúspide económica. Salí a las tablas que desde un para de años eran mis compañeras inseparables y ahora me daban terror.

Un… Dos… Tres…

_**La primera versión de tus ojos mirando  
La perdí por temor a seguirte mirando  
La primera versión de tu mano y mi mano  
Se la di a un escultor para hacerte un regalo  
Y se la quedó...**_

Debo de reconocer que la miraba desde lejos, no quería saber mucho de ella, aun me sentía herido por las ultimas palabras que cruzamos antes de que ella se fuera de la ciudad.

Akane, supe que mañana te vas…- dijo el peli-negro, con desden en su rostro

Si – la joven dijo tajantemente

Yo… Yo… quería…

Nada de lo que digas esta vez podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión, ya me di cuenta que sobro en tu vida…

Akane, se que estas furiosa por lo que pasó con las amazonas, pero entiende que yo no tengo la culpa

Déjalo así… Mañana a primera hora me voy Tokio y quedaras libre de todo – dijo la pequeña cerrando su maleta.

Antes de eso, prométeme que esta noche subirás al tejado, necesito hablar contigo a solas…

_**Y así soñé mi primera vez  
Detrás de ti se fue**_

Y ahí la espere, durante horas hasta que llegó la mañana, bajé a su cuarto y miré por la ventana, sus cortinas azules ya no estaban, corrí a la cocina, ahí encontré una nota – **Fuimos a dejar a las chicas a la estación, volvemos luego, Kasumi.-** alcancé a llegar a la entrada, cuando la familia ya estaba en casa.

Kasumi y ¿chicas?…- Susurré por lo bajo, ella sabia que solo preguntaba por su pequeña hermana – Ranma, no logramos encontrarte en la mañana, ella ya se fue hace una hora. Mis esperanzas murieron esa mañana, la esperé con la argolla de matrimonio en la mano hasta que ganó el cansancio.

_**Tu mano y mi mano, tus ojos, mis labios  
Tú forma de mirar  
Ya nada será igual  
**_

Lo miro mientras estoy cantando esta, la primera canción que salio de mi cabeza, la primera de un disco completo que compuse en su honor, sí en su honor, pues en la discográfica puse dos condiciones para que mis canciones pasaran a ser un éxito como ellos decían que eran, el primero fue el nombre del disco fuese "Dedicado a ti, Ególatra", creo que la productora casi se muere al saber que el disco se llamaría así, pero tenían que aceptar y la segunda fue que en su interior dijese, te espero en el concierto de en Nerima y ahí estaba, mirando desde lejos entre la gente.

_**Tú pelo, mi miedo y en medio tus besos  
Tú forma de escuchar  
Ya nada será igual  
**_

Ya nada será igual, no se porque razón guarde tanto tiempo ese anillo en mi bolsillo, sentía que algún día ella estaría frente a mi y podría decirle aquello que no pude esa noche.

_**La primera versión de tu voz susurrando  
Me tembló el corazón  
Algo desconsolado**_

Lo sigo con la mirada entre la gente, parece una sombra sigilosa, como siempre lo fue cuando entrenábamos juntos en el dojo, intento recordar el sabor de sus labios cuando por error nos besamos en medio de una kata, que errar mas dulce.

_**La primera versión de otros labios besando  
La escribí por amor, para verte a mi lado**_

Si lo se, me escondo entre la gente mientras esos ojos me siguen, mientras su dulce voz, canta, canta para mi, lo se, porque su disco lo decía, esas palabras tan amorosas dirigidas a mi "Dedicado a ti, Ególatra", debo reconocer que entre líneas decía "Dedicado a ti mi maldito ególatra, pervertido y fenómeno… Amor", ¡Dios, como desee que fuera así!, pese a los acontecimientos antes de su partida me decía lo contrario, imagínense a Rin-rin y Ran-ran, sujetándome las manos, otras amazonas desconocidas atando mis pies y por si fuera poco a Shampho intentado besarme con un liquido extraño en los labios, que "según me enamoraría eternamente"

_**Y así soñé mi primera vez  
Detrás de ti se fue  
**_

Un solo golpe faltó para hacer trisas el cuadro maquiavélico de esa bruja de amazona, no quise creer en sus palabras, me arrepentí enormemente, lo extraño mas que a nadie…

_**Tu mano y mi mano, tus ojos, mis labios  
Tú forma de mirar  
Ya nada será igual**_

He de reconocer que nadie me ha golpeado como tu, nadie ha estado tan cerca de mi, nadie, ni siquiera ese cerdo de P-Chan; pese a tus defectos, tus manías, tu comida toxica… Pero tu belleza, tu linda carita bajo ese maquillaje de súper estrella, no ha cambiado nada mi, y escuchen, mi dulce marimacho.

_**Tú pelo, mi miedo y en medio tus besos  
Tú forma de escuchar  
Ya nada será igual**_

Poco a poco me fui acercando a la orilla del escenario a saludar a mis fan´s, puedo asegurar que ninguno se da cuenta del verdadero peso que tienen estas tristes canciones, lo que dicen mis palabras… Nadie se imagina el dolor que he sentido lejos de mi loco pervertido.

_**Nos dejó la inocencia,  
La primera versión de inconsciencia**_

No resistí verla tan lejos, me acerque entre la gente, busque el momento preciso y me lancé a las tablas, ahí estaba mirándome mientras cantaba, esa canción que era solo mía, para mi y nadie mas, busque su mano libre del micrófono y la pose en mi cara besando sus dedos con locura, la quería ahora.

_**Se perdió la sorpresa  
La versión de un amor sin esencia**_

Creo que de mis ojos cayeron lágrimas corriendo el maquillaje, estaba ahí, algo me decía que era la oportunidad de no dejarlo ir.

_**Comenzó la tristeza  
La primera versión de la ausencia  
Despertó la pereza,  
La versión de un amor que se aleja  
**_

Akane… - saqué el anillo de mi bolsillo, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y sus manos temblaban, se quebró su voz al ver como la vieja argolla entraba en su dedo.

_**Tu mano y mi mano, tus ojos, mis labios  
Tú forma de mirar  
Ya nada será igual**_

Ranma…- no se que paso… Pues la canción siguió su melodía mientras me lancé a sus labios, devorándolos por completo, en tanto todo el público nos ovacionaba.

_**  
Tú pelo, mi miedo y en medio tus besos  
Tú forma de escuchar  
Ya nada será igual**_

Efectivamente, nada fue igual, desde ese día nuestras vidas dieron una vuelta de 360°, nos amamos sin limitaciones…

Sorryyy, los estudios me tienen loca XD…

Espero les guste… Pero ahora estoy bloqueada con mi otro fic…

Saludos Trekumy y bueno a estudiar!!!

Saludos a Todos…

Anngel


End file.
